Museum of Art
Bayside, Noble City, Sylvania | visitors = N/A | image = | collection = Modern art paintings and sculptures | director = Justin Abrahams | website = www.art.lov | link = Member of the Capitol Museum Group }} The Museum of Art (MOA)is a Lovian modern art museum located in Bayside, Noble City. It has an art collection consisting of paintings from the late 19th and the 20th and 21st century. It has a total of over 12,000 artworks of which the collection of Marcel Duchamp sculptures is most notable. Besides general modern art the museum has some halls that focus on Cubism with artists like Pablo Picasso and Piet Mondriaan. The building in which the museum resides was designed by Adams and Fletcher architecture firm in 1999. The Museum of Art is one of the most prestigious and renown art galleries in Lovia. Pop-art is also well presented. The museum has an extensive collection of paintings by Andy Warhol, as well as notable other Pop-art artists, such as Roy Lichtenstein and Keith Haring. One of the most impressive halls is the Kazimir Malevich Hall, dedicated to Malevich's Suprematist paintings. The Masters Hall The Masters Hall has the top paintings of the collection. The pieces are from the late 19th and early 20th century. File:Circe.jpeg| Circe Invidiosa by J.W. Waterhouse (1892) File:Vangogh_postman1888.jpg| The Postman by Vincent Van Gogh (1888) File:Vamp.jpg| Vampire by Edvard Munch (1894) File:Abb.jpg| Adele Bloch-Bauer by Gustav Klimt (1907) 2007_1008_Fishermenatsea.jpg| Fishermen at Sea by J.M.W. Turner (1796) John William Waterhouse Hall The John William Waterhouse Hall has some of the top paintings of the painter it is named after. File:The-lady-of-shalott-138-2.jpg| The Lady of Shalott by J.W. Waterhouse (1888) File:John_william_waterhouse_-_ulysses_and_the_sirens_1891.jpg| Ulysses and the Sirens by J.W. Waterhouse (1891) File:Ophelia_John_William_Waterhouse.jpg| Ophelia by J.W. Waterhouse (1894) File:Lamia.jpg| Lamia by J.W. Waterhouse (1905) Ramsley Hall The Ramsley Hall contains cubist artworks of the early 20th century artworks. File:GeorgesBraquePainting8.jpg| Musical Instruments by Georges Braque (1908) File:Salvador_DaliII.jpg| Geopoliticus Child Watching the Birth of the New Man by Salvador Dali (1943) File:Dali24.jpg| Self-portrait by Salvador Dali (1923) File:11-cubism_Picasso_Ambroise-Vollard.jpg| Portrait of Ambroise Vollard by Pablo Picasso (1910) Modern Art Hall File:G029b_kandinsky_tr_ln.jpg| Transverse Line by Wassily Kandinsky (1923) File:Kandinsky_yellow-red-blue.jpg| Yellow, Red, Blue by Wassily Kandinsky (1925) Piet Mondriaan Hall The Piet Mandriaan Hall contains paintings by the artist it is named after, Piet Mondriaan. File:Golden_6.gif| Composition of Red, Yellow and Blue by Piet Mondriaan (1926) File:Pm1.jpg| Composition II in Red, Blue, and Yellow by Piet Mondriaan (1930) File:Piet-mondrian-opposition-of-lines-red-and-yellow-11040.jpg| Opposition of Lines, Red and Yellow by Piet Mondriaan (1937) File:IMG_5683.jpg| Painting No. 9 by Piet Mondriaan (1942) File:Mondrian-Broadway-boogie-woogie.jpg| Broadway Boogie Woogie by Piet Mondriaan (1943) Salon Rene Magritte The Salon Rene Magritte is a hall dedicated to the Works of 20th century painter Rene Magritte. The Quebec Room The Quebec Room contains only one painting: The Death of General Wolfe by Benjamin West, painted in 1775. Marcel Duchamp Hall The Marcel Duchamp Hall contains a collection of sculptures, most notably made by the dadaist artist Marcel Duchamp. File:Art_Rodin_belle_heaulmiere.jpg| The Old Courtesan by Auguste Rodin (1885) File:Marcel_Duchamp_-_Toilet_ready-made_-_Dada-Movement_-_1917_-T1.jpg| Fountain by Marcel Duchamp (1917) File:RKVLC105.jpg| Bicycle Wheel by Marcel Duchamp (1951) File:Asa.jpg| Unpainted Sculpture by Charles Ray (1997) File:Sculptures-10.jpg| Hubcap Fish by an unknown artist File:Mss.jpg| Sculpture by an unknown artist Salon Militaire The Salon Militaire is dedicated to wartime art and propaganda. File:Smokingstacksattractattacks_sm.jpg| Smoking Stacks Attract Attacks, a WWII US Navy propaganda poster (1941) File:Us_propaganda-29.jpg| He's Watching You, a WWII US propaganda poster by Glenn Grothe (1942) File:Fill-116.jpg| Infantry Near Nijmegen, Holland by Alex Colville (1946) File:War1952Left.jpg| War (detail) by Pablo Picasso (1952) File:Balloon-tank.jpg| Balloon Tank by Hans Hermert (2007) The Pop Hall Andy Warhol Hall Kazimir Malevich Hall File:Black circle.jpg| Black Circle by Kazimir Malevich (signed 1913, painted 1915) File:Malevich.black-square.jpg| Black Square by Kazimir Malevich (1913) File:504px-Malevich-Suprematism..jpg| Suprematism (Self-Portrait) by Kazimir Malevich (1916) File:Malevich.jpg| Suprematism by Kazimir Malevich (1916) Sculptures Gallery The Sculpture Gallery is a collection of sculptures in the museum and the gardens. Antiquities Collection The Antiquities Museum is an extension of the Museum of Art. It houses ancient Egyptian, Greek and Roman artefacts, and has an extensive medieval collection. It also has antique art paintings. Temporary Collections The Museum of Art's Temporary Collections has several temp collections year-round, on loan from other museums. Temporary collections: *Fruit *Group of Seven Category:Noble City Category:Capitol Museum Group Category:Art Category:Bayside Category:Building or structure Category:Museum of Art Category:Capitol museum Category:Art museum